Ash Visits Rainbow Land
by LizardonServo
Summary: One day Ash finds himself in a strange place.


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ash Visits Rainbow Land by CharizardServo 

Ash suddenly found himself in a strange place. Hey? Where am I?  
He noticed a huge castle with a Rainbow. Oh. Cool. Pokedex, what is that? Oh, Pokedex only works for Pokemon. Ash laughed.  
Twink walked up to him.  
Hey, what kind of Pokemon is that? Ash takes out his Pokedex.  
No available data. the Pokedex explained.  
All right! A new kind of Pokemon!  
It's me, Twink! Twink said.  
Pikachu, thundershock! Ash ordered.  
Pikachu! CHU! Pikachu shocked Twink, who screamed.  
Now I'm gonna catch it! Ash threw a Pokeball at Twink, who was sucked into it. Cool. Wait til Misty sees this! She's going to be so impressed! And we might get married!  
Ash sees Starlite. Hey! What kind of Pokemon is that? Must be some kind of evolution from Ponyta!  
I am the most magnificent horse in the universe! What do you mean, 'some kind of evolution'? Starlite asked.  
Charizard, I choose you! Flame thrower!  
Charizard flame-broiled Starlite.  
Pokeball, go! Ash captured Starlite. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Back in the color castle, Rainbow Brite is getting upset. Where is Starlite? And where's Twink? You don't think it's Murky and Lurky, do you?  
Ash enters. Cool, what's that? Ash points his Pokedex at Rainbow Brite.  
No available data. The Pokedex says.  
I'm Rainbow Brite! Want to see a Rainbow? Rainbow Brite makes a Rainbow appear.  
I'll catch it! Ash throws a Pokeball at the Rainbow and catches it.  
Rainbow Brite said.  
Oo! Cool! Ash throws a Pokeball and catches Rainbow Brite.  
Red Butler walks in.  
Wow, what's that?  
I'm Red Butler, the-  
I've gotta catch it! Ash throws a Pokeball at Red and catches him.  
The rest of the color kids and some sprites walk in.  
I've gotta catch em all! Ash starts throwing Pokeballs at everyone. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Later, Ash is exiting what's left of Rainbow Land. (Nothing left except grass) Stormy flies in. Huh? Where's Rainbow Land?  
Cool! An electric pokemon! Ash catches Stormy and Skydancer, then walks along singing Gotta catch em all, gotta catch em all...  
Murky and Lurky drive down the same road. Hello? Wanna be murked out? Murky asked.  
Ash caught Murky.  
Lurky is confused.  
Cool! Must be the evolved form of the Pokemon I caught before! Ash caught Lurky. Then he catches their grunge buggy. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ash walks to where Misty and Brock are. Hey guys! I caught a bunch of Pokemon!  
Great Ash. Brock said.  
They're new, undiscovered Pokemon. Ash said.  
Great Ash. Brock repeated.  
Ash walked up to Misty. Will you marry me?  
Misty explains in great detail with great volume on why she will never marry Ash. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Meanwhile, Satoshi walks on his way to visit his friend Rainbow Brite. He walks into a patch of dirt where Rainbow Land used to be.  
What happened?! Satoshi screams.  
Orin approached Satoshi. I saw you capture them all.  
Me?! What do you mean? Oh, I know, it was that idiot Ash!  
Satoshi runs off on Ash's trail.  
Good luck. Orin said. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ash challenged Brock to a battle. I wanna test out my new Pokemon!  
Okay. Great Ash. Brock said.  
Ash threw down a Pokeball and Lurky came out. Uh... What's going on? Lurky asked.  
Onix, I choose you! Brock said.  
Uh... Fat brown thing... Ash began.   
Onix, rock throw! Brock ordered.  
Lurky farted by accident. Onix fell down, dazed, confused, and paralyzed.  
All right I won!  
Oh my god! Brock ran away after returning Onix to his Pokeball.  
Big fat thing, return! Ash returned Lurky to the Pokeball.  
Hey you! Satoshi approached Ash.  
Hey, I won a Pokemon battle! Ash announced, then noticed Satoshi. Oh, why do you look just like me?  
Shut up, bastard! Satoshi punched Ash. Satoshi punched Ash again.  
Waa! Mean guy! Better use Pokemon! Little small thing, I choose you! Ash released a sprite from his Pokeball. The sprite accidentally puked all over Satoshi  
Satoshi yelled.  
Baka? What does that mean? Ash stupidly wonders.  
BAKA! These are not Pokemon! Satoshi said.  
Then what are they? Ash asked.  
Residents of Rainbow Land, now return them right away!  
Small Thing, return! Ash returns the sprite to it's Pokeball. There, I returned it.  
  
I agree. Misty said.  
Hey, Kasumi! Want to marry me? Satoshi asked.  
Well, he doesn't know my name.......... but sure! Misty said.  
Ash began to cry. Hey, why not me? He looks just like me!  
He isn't as STUPID, and doesn't sound like Michael Jackson!  
  
Satoshi and Misty get married. But not before chasing down Ash and forcing him to return everything to Rainbow Land. 

THE END  
© January 2000 by CharizardServo  
Pokemon © Nintendo  
Rainbow Brite © Hallmark 

Ash: I was about to win, too! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
